


Breathe

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Deep throat, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM





	Breathe

The gagging sounds coming from you were probably the hottest thing Sam had ever heard in his whole life. Kneeled on the bed – sat on  _Dean’s face_   _–_  you had his cock buried deep in your throat while struggling to concentrate.

“Breathe,” he caressed the back of your head as you looked up at him with teary eyes and smudged mascara.

He closed his eyes when you moaned around his cock, arching your body in pleasure when his brother met an even more sensitive spot inside you.

In response, Sam pulled away,

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Under you, Dean gripped your thighs, pulling you closer and sucked on your clit

“Look at him, Y/N,” The long-haired man stroked his long, hard cock, pulling a fistful of your hair and helping your face down.

Under your legs, Dean was making pornographic sounds, deep in his shore of making you cum several times sat on his face.

“Doesn’t it feel good, baby?” Sam continued, and you closed your eyes as another orgasm started to building inside you. “Dean loves when you sit on his face, it makes him feel so naughty.”

Your legs were weak and your body had threatened to go limp several times already in the latest minutes, but Sam never let you. He wanted you to ride your pleasure as many times as possible on Dean’s hungry sinful lips.

“Sam,” You groaned, arching your back, and he used his thumb to wipe the saliva from your chin.

“No, baby, I’m doing nothing. It’s not my name you should be moaning,” he moved his hand to your back and quickly made his way down, sticking two fingers inside you as best as he could, and rubbing your very sensitive g-spot. “Tell me, who is eating you out?”

You felt your whole body quivering copiously when he started stroking the sweet spot inside you.

“D-De-Dean,” You moaned, your breath coming out in short gulps of air and your second lover let out a small groan that echoed through you.

“Yes, he is,” Sam continued, moving his fingers faster and more insistently inside you. “You know what he wants, don’t you? What he’s been craving for ever since he pulled you up to his face, hoping to get every time he felt you cumming?”

You couldn’t even answer. Dean had gotten you reaching your peak several times over his face that night and didn’t look  _close_ to satisfied.

“He wants you to squirt for him, baby girl. Will you do it for us? Will you make Dean happy squirting all over his face?”

The man under you gripped your legs tighter and the time seemed to stop when you cried out, feeling something exploding inside you and convulsing over him, gushing all over the hunter’s mouth and blacking out.

When your eyes finally opened, you were met by the vision of the two of you staring at you, Sam with his lips close to his brother’s ear, whispering something while slowly easing himself inside the man and he smiled when you moaned softly.

“Look at her, Dee.” He moved his hand to grip his brother’s cock for a moment, stroking him slowly. “Our baby doll is back.”

Dean groaned and you licked your lips when you realised he hadn’t cleaned his face and was still wet with your juices.

“Fuck, Sam,” You looked at the taller man. “That’s a hell of a vision to open my eyes to.”

In response, he just chuckled and squeezed the cock in his hand for a moment.

“Do you want her, Dee?’ He nipped at his brother’s neck and you bit your lip, feeling your pussy already pulsing in desire again.

“Please,” The other man muttered, his eyes falling close and his cock twitching under your lover’s grip.

Sam didn’t even need to look at you twice to have you crawling in their direction and spreading your legs on the edge of the bed, pulling Dean to a hard kiss and tasting yourself on his lips just as his cock entered you.

Fuck… That was going to be a long night.


End file.
